The Princess of the Land of Spring
by MeltedSnow
Summary: Based on the historical accounts, every one thousand years, a selected female descendant of the ancient clan of Harunos will inherit a rare kekkai genkai. Haruno Sakura, a 17-year old princess will face the hardship of life living with her inherited bloodline limit.


**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE PRINCESS OF THE LAND OF SPRING**

 **"Geez, that mission was a tough one."** Azumi sighed as they make their way back to Konoha.

 **"Haha! These are the kind of mission I was looking for, not some lousy ranked B mission."** Naruto said animatedly while sending his fist flying in the air.

 **"Tss, what the client has done was unreasonable. He did not disclosed the full information about the mission. Who knows what had happened if ordinary chunnins were sent on that mission."** Azumi reason out while fixing her glasses.

After couple of minutes of passing through the trees of the Konoha Forest, a familiar messenger bird approaches with a letter tied on its foot. The team stop in their tracks and Sasuke stretched his arm signaling the bird to land.

As soon as he untied the letter from its foot, the bird flew off disappearing from their sight.

Sasuke opened the letter and read it:

 _ **Team 7,**_

 _ **Get your arses here in Hokage's office immediately.**_

 _ **Fifth Hokage**_

 **"What's the rush?"** Azumi asked randomly.

 **"Beats me."** Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

 **"Another mission! Huraaaaay!"** Naruto said excitedly.

 **"No way, we just finish an S-ranked mission."** Azumi whined in response.

After a speedy travel, the three of them were at the Hokage's office in no time.

 **"Okay, Team Leader report."** Tsunade, the fifth hokage commanded.

 **"Uchiha Sasuke reporting on B-rank mission no. 2310 re: Escorting a Daimyo's son Furukawa, Aoki from Hidden Village of Silk from Hidden Land of Snow. The team escorted the client to its destination and encountered some unexpected events due to undisclosed information with regards to the mission. This includes encounter with class-S criminals hired by their business competitor to assassinate the client. The team demands change of the mission classification from B-rank to S-rank mission as well as compensation for the damages caused by the client. End of report."** Sasuke reported.

 **"Very well, this will be looked into and you will be updated in the outcome of your report."** Tsunade considered. **"Naruto, Azumi, you are both dismissed. Sasuke, I have something to discuss with you."**

 **"Ehhhh?! Why are you isolating us?"** Naruto protested.

 **"Because this mission can only be done by an Uchiha."** Tsunade reasoned out. **"Unless you have Sharingan, I have no business with you. Now, leave my office before I kick your ass."** The Fifth Hokage threatened him.

 **"Come on Naruto!"** Azumi urged him to follow her, scared of the Fifth Hokage's rising anger.

 **"Hmp."** Naruto make his way outside the office with Azumi.

 **"Getting down to the business, I need you to see this."** Tsunade tossed a scroll on Sasuke's direction. After catching it he opened it to read.

 _ **Haruno is a clan that possessed a rare bloodline limit. This bloodline limit enables the heir to automatically cast a genjutsu to every person engaged in an eye contact with the heir. Making every person fall deeply and madly inlove with the caster, this genjutsu cannot be dispelled and cannot be controlled. Only descendants from the Uchiha who possessed the clan's kekkei genkai can have immunity from this genjutsu and can counter the effects of the Haruno's bloodline limit.**_

He remembered this being discussed in their history class during his academy days. This historical account was written by ancient shinobis but absence of facts made this a myth. Though existence of the Haruno clan is a fact, the existence of their kekkei genkai remained a myth. Even the Harunos has yet to confirm the truthfulness of the historical account.

 **"Isn't this a myth?"** Sasuke asked after reading the scroll.

 **"It appears to be true."** Said Tsunade. **"Our client Haruno Kizashi have a daughter born with this kekkei genkai. For 17 years, she was hidden in fears that her life would be in danger."**

 **"What do I need to do?"** He asked.

 **"I need you to escort the princess to her destination. She is promised for marriage to the son of a powerful clan in the Hidden Land of Lightning. I need you to protect her."** Answered Tsunade. **"You will be leaving tommorow. Now, dismiss."**

As soon as he opened the door of the Hokage's office, Naruto and Azumi fell forward. They were eavesdropping the entire time.

Naruto get back on his feet and started protesting. **"Hey Old Lady! I always wanted to protect a Princess! No fair! Give me a mission too!"**

 **"Stop it Naruto!"** Azumi tried to drag Naruto out of the office.

 **"Oh, Uchiha, before I forgot."** Tsunade pass a picture and Sasuke catch it in mid-air. **"Her name is Haruno Sakura. She's real beauty, eh? Even without her kekkei genkai she can make every man fall inlove with her beauty."**

 **"Wow! She's really beautiful!"** Naruto exclaimed when he peeked into the picture. **"So this is what a Princess looks like."**

 **"Yeah she really is."** Azumi agreed.

Sasuke on the other hand said nothing but observed the girl in the picture. She is a unique beauty. One that he has yet to see.

The girl have long pink locks, emerald green eyes and creamy skin complexion. He did not know that such hair color exist. Well her name complements her hair.

 **"You're a lucky bastard Sasuke!"** Naruto said happily tapping Sasuke on the back.

 **"Don't touch me, Dobe."** Sasuke shrugged his hand off of him. **"I got to go."**

 **"Huh? What about some ramen?"** Naruto suggested.

 **"I'll pass."**

 **"Sasuke-kun, take care."** Azumi said blushing. **"See you after your mission."** Sasuke nodded and make his way out of the building.

 **"Azumi-chan! How about a bowl of ramen? My treat."** Naruto asked excitedly.

 **"Oh, okay."**

Sasuke entered his house and placed the mission scroll and the girl's picture in the nearest table.

He was so tired and all he wanted was to be reunited with his bed. He stripped his clothes revealing his perfect physique and entered the shower room. For a moment he admired the comforts given by the warm water on his aching muscles. Sasuke sighed contentedly.

After a couple of minutes he exited the shower room. It was always been a habit to him to clean himself before going to bed. Unlike Naruto, it always irked him going to sleep with sweat and dirt plastered on his skin. After putting some clothes he pick up his mission scroll along with the princess' photo, he went to his room and read the full information about the Harunos.

 _ **Every one thousand years a female descendant will be born as an heiress of this rare bloodline limit. This genjutsu can only affect a male human being, falling under the endless genjutsu. The affected individual will experience extreme obsession with the caster. It is said to be a curse more than a gift.**_

 _ **Uchihas who possessed a bloodline limit, Sharingan can have an immunity with Haruno's kekkei genkai. Once activated, they will not be affected by the genjutsu.**_

Sasuke noticed that Uchihas were always mentioned every time Harunos bloodline limit is the subject. He wondered if Harunos were also mentioned in their clan's historical records. Though he is tired of today's mission, Sasuke knew he can't sleep with his curiosity. He stood up from his bed and made his way to his father's former office where he used to keep important information.

After searching through the shelves he found a scroll with a title written **"A Pact between Uchiha and Haruno"**

Sasuke immediately get the scroll from the shelf and opened it to read.

 _ **"...The Uchiha clan will protect and ensure the safety of the Haruno heiress until her last breath. In exchange, Haruno will provide half of its Land and Wealth upon compliance of the Uchiha in this agreement."**_

Tsunade never speak of anything about the Uchiha and Haruno pact. There are also no information given during their academic days. The scroll were signed by his father and Haruno Kizashi.

He took the scroll with him and packed it along with his other things. Maybe that is an agreement between the Uchiha and Haruno and they made it without the consent of the Hokage. Tomorrow he will talk to Kizashi about this, but for now this agreement will remain secret from others.

 **"Ne, Naruto."** Azumi called.

 **"What is it?"** Naruto asked while slurping ramen.

 **"You think Sasuke-kun will fall in love with that princess?"** She asked quietly. Unlike her, that Haruno princess has a face that can make anyone fall in love with. She's worried that she might catch his attention.

 **"What are you talking about? Isn't he gay or something?"**

 **"Naruto!"** Azumi exclaimed.

 **"I'm just joking. Geez."** He said raising his hands to surrender. **"Sasuke never showed interest on girls, we're 18 you know, I wonder if he's asexual."**

 **"Naruto! I said stop it!"** Azumi said angrily. **"Sasuke-kun is perfectly normal. It's just that, he's not very expressive of his feelings."**

 **"Don't worry. Sasuke is a fine ninja, he does not involve personal feelings when it comes to work. Aside from being rational, he's also logical."** He assured Azumi. **"And also I don't think he's capable of falling in love, I don't even see him going on dates."**

With that Azumi did not say anything, she just remained quiet barely touching her ramen. Naruto stared at her before speaking.

 **"Do you like Sasuke?"** Naruto asked. Azumi immediately look at him with a shock expression on her face, blushing.

 **"So you do like him."** Naruto concluded. Azumi averted her eyes and turn her gaze into the ramen in front of her and nodded silently.

 **"It was a simple crush when we entered the academy, he's so smart and strong. I really admire him."** She told Naruto quietly. **"Back then I remembered being so happy when he became our teammate, but as we did things together, I realized that it would be impossible, I mean him liking me."**

 **"I think you should let him know."** Naruto suggested resuming on his ramen.

Azumi again faced Naruto. **"You mean confessing my feelings?"**

 **"Yeah! You're worried because he will be escorting a beautiful princess? You should have known better since you've been with Sasuke ever since. He does not care about things such as beauty."** Naruto explained. **"Sasuke will acknowledge you if you are strong."**

 **"You're right."** Azumi agreed quietly.

 **"And Azumi-chan, you're also beautiful and smart and strong!"** Naruto cheered her up.

 **"You think so?"** Azumi said smiling.

 **"Of course ttebayo!"**

They cheerfully eat their ramen and after that Naruto send Azumi home.

In the morning, Sasuke went to the gates of Konoha for his departure. It was 5 in the morning and the wind still send shivers on his skin. He was about to depart when he heard someone calling him. It was Azumi.

 **"Sasuke-kun!"**

 **"What is it?"** He asked her but in his mind he was wondering what her business with him is this early in the morning. She was breathing heavily when she reached him.

 **"I... w-want to give you this."** Azumi extend her arms, she was holding a bento. For a moment he remembered his mother giving him a bento before going to school.

He was grateful for having Naruto and Azumi beside him. They have helped him coped up with the grief and sadness of losing his family. Azumi always took care of him and Naruto. She always make lunch for them and heal their wounds after their training or sparring.

 **"Thanks, Azumi."** He said turn away from her to depart.

 **"Sasuke-kun!"** She called again. Sasuke turn to face her but stayed quiet. He was waiting for her. **"T-there is something I-I want to tell you."**

She was stuttering and she averted her eyes away from him. Something that Azumi does not normally do. She was biting her lips and sweating which he found really weird because of the chilly winds of Konoha.

 **"Is there something wrong?"** He asked. Although he was in a hurry, he can't just leave Azumi like that.

 **"I've been wanting to tell you ever since but... well... I can't find the right moment."** She started.

She was so nervous that all she can hear is her heartbeat ringing in her ears. For the last minute she doubted herself if she was doing the right thing. Too many questions are running in her mind right now.

 _What if he rejects her?_

 _Will it ruin their friendship?_

 _If he accept her confession, is she ready for a relationship?_

 _Will it affect their work?_

 _Will she able to handle an Uchiha Sasuke and his fandom?_

Too many questions are running in her head she did not notice the annoyed look in Sasuke's face. She realized that she had dragged him way too long and he still has some mission to do.

 **"I-I mean y-your medical test results. Yes! That's it. I'm here to warn you not to... strain your eyes too much. If you drain too much chakra it's not good for your body, your internal organs might not function properly."** She said with haste.

Sasuke knew that something's not right. He already read his annual medical test results which was given by _her_. She has something to say but she can't bring herself to it.

 **"I see. Thanks."** He pretended not to notice her unusual behavior.

 **"Sasuke-kun! Uhmmm can we go to the tea shop after your mission?"** She needed to think things through so she decided to confess when he comes back from his mission. For now it's the right thing to do. Confessing her feelings right before his mission might distract him. She cannot afford that to happen when he's facing real danger in an A-rank mission.

 **"Aa, sure."** Then she watched Sasuke leave until her sight could not follow him.

It took Sasuke three days to finally reach his destination. Hidden Land of Spring has a breathtaking view of different kinds of flower field, trees and bodies of water.

The guards welcomed him and they lead him to the Palace. He was escorted by the guards until they reach the King's room. One guard asked him to enter as the King is waiting for his arrival.

He entered and he saw Haruno Kizashi sitting on his throne. Kizashi immediately notice his presence and greeted him.

 **"Greetings to you Your Highness, I was sent by the Fifth Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke at your service."**

 **"Welcome to the Hidden Land of Spring Uchiha Sasuke-san."** Kizashi signaled one of his servants to provide them tea. **"Before you proceed to your mission, there is something I would like to discuss."**

 **"I'm expecting it."**

 **"So you knew."**

 **"Aa."**

Both males went to the King's office to discuss about the agreement made by his father and Kizashi. **"Before you were born your father and I made an agreement that they will protect the next heiress the moment she was born but due to Uchiha clan's massacre, it has not taken care of. You were so young then, I cannot obliged you to protect the princess."**

Kizashi pulled out a scroll in one of his drawers and showed to Sasuke a similar copy of the scroll he found in his father's office.

 **"For 17 years the princess stayed in the palace in fears that her life would be in danger."** There was sadness in his voice when he told Sasuke. **"Even her existence was hidden from the world and the existence of our clan's kekkei genkai."**

Kizashi make a little walk to face the Palace garden.

 **"Without your clan's visual prowess, her safety cannot be guaranteed."** He continued.

 **"I'm here to oblige with the agreement made by my father in his stead. I'll talk to the Fifth Hokage about this and ask her permission to remove my service as a shinobi of Konoha"** Sasuke replied.

Although he was hesitant, Sasuke cannot just dishonor the will of his father. The contract says that the Uchihas must protect the princess until her death. Since, he is the last living Uchiha, he is the only one that can do this task. Afterall, an Uchiha does not take back his word. Sasuke is very proud of his name, his clan, to do something that will shame its name.

 **"Very well, I'll just do all the paperworks for the transfer of this land and wealth under your name."** Kizashi said. **"Kazuo."**

 **"Your command, your Highnesss?"** A man with scarred face immediately appear on the door and bow down to Kizashi.

 **"Please lead Uchiha Sasuke-san to Princess Sakura."** Kizashi commanded.

 **"Yes your Highness."** Kazuo responded. **"Uchiha-san, please follow me."**

Sasuke followed Kazuo to meet the Princess. As they walk he notice that the Princess chambers was in the heart of the castle. He remembered Orochimaru's hideout due to what it seems to be an endless corridor, the difference is that it has a much pleasing interior than the snake's hideout.

After minutes of walking, they have reached a room with an enormous door. Kazuo stopped in his tracks and turn to Sasuke.

 **"Uchiha-san, behind this door is where we hid Princess Sakura, please... protect our princess."** Kazuo bowed down to him and opened the door.

 **"Pardon my intrusion your Highness."** Kazuo said.

 **"Is that you Kazuo?"** A soft voice behind the darkness envelops the room.

 **"Yes, your Highness."** Kazuo kneeled down in front of the Princess.

 **"You are with someone."** The Princess notice the young man beside Kazuo.

 **"Your Highness, may I introduce to you, Sasuke-san of the Uchiha clan."**

After Kazuo introduce Sasuke, he kneeled down to show his respect for the Princess.

 **"Greetings to you, Your Highness. I am Uchiha Sasuke from Konohagakure."**

 **"Uchiha...?"** The Princess repeated.

 **"He will be protecting you from now on, Your Highness."** Kazuo informed her.

The Princess stood up and walk towards them.

 **"Nice meeting you Uchiha Sasuke-san, my name is Haruno Sakura."**

(To be continued)

 **Author's Note:**

It's been ages since I wrote a fanfiction. Again for the readers, I have no definite time of updating my story. I am actually taking my time to write because of some barriers. First is the language, yeah of course English is NOT my native language. This goes without saying once you read my stories. It has a lot of grammatical errors. I will appreciate if someone here will proofread my work before I post it. With that being said, I apologize for my poor writing. Second, my writing really depends on my mood and my availability. Again sorry in advance.

Another concern is, I am thinking of not finishing my first story posted in this site entitled Crimson Shades of Red. I have the whole plot in my mind but I actually loss my drive in continuing this because I no longer have an interest in incest stories. I'm not really sure of what to do with that story as of the moment. But for those who have reviewed, followed and add this story in their favorites thank you thank you very much. Now I really feel bad about leaving it like that. Oh God.

Second, technically I have my first story uploaded in this website entitled Kiss me Goodbye but for some reasons it's gone. I have no idea what really happened to it but well I'm letting it go.

Third, please tell me what you think of Azumi. She's an OC with a major role. Haha. Sorry, as much as I can, I really wanted it to be one of Naruto's official characters. I have Karin in mind but I don't think she is fit for the role. If you're curious about her, Azumi is a descendant from Uchiha Izumi's father side. I don't know if some of you will hate me for it but Azumi in this story is actually covering Sakura's role in the official Naruto series.

That's it for now. See yah again.


End file.
